


[Fanart for] Looks Like Prey

by Ktown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown





	[Fanart for] Looks Like Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looks Like Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634364) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 



I did this painting as a prompt for [Teen Wolf Reverse Bang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/).  It was claimed by the lovely [Marmolita](http://marmolita.livejournal.com/) who then wrote Looks Like Prey.  It was everything I wanted and you should go read it...just make sure to heed the warnings because both of us like things pretty dark.  :)  Here are links to the story on [AO3](../634364) and [LJ](http://marmolita.livejournal.com/6662.html).

 

 

Done in watercolor with just a bit of colored pencil.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looks Like Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634364) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita)




End file.
